memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Logic
"Logic is the cement of our civilization with which we ascend from chaos using reason as our guide." ::- , Matron of Vulcan philosophy Logic was the study of the principles of reasoning. As a form of science, logic was used to solve various problems through the application of deductive reasoning. Vulcans adopted logic as their way of life, a life of order and through logic. ( ) Surak introduced the principles of logic to his people in the hope of stopping the destructive wars which plagued . His hope was that by embracing logic above emotion, the Vulcan people could reign in the savagery of their emotions and create an ordered society. Some basic principles of Vulcan logic were laid out in the First Doctrines of Logic. ( ) Although the Vulcan majority lived by logic, there were some who tried to balance their emotions and logic; they were better known as V'tosh ka'tur, Vulcans without logic. ( ; ; ) There were also Vulcans, like Sybok, who rejected logic outright and embraced emotion. ( ) Other Vulcans chose instead to further develop their mental discipline through the Kolinahr ritual to the point of purging all vestigial emotions and living solely by pure logic. This process could involve years of intense study and meditation. ( ; ) Several machine-based lifeforms strictly followed logic as well: * One notable individual, Data, was an android and as such was governed by the rules of logic. Later in life, Data gained the ability to experience emotions, though these were still simulated by a computer which relied on logic to operate. ( ; ) * The huge living machine V'ger exhibited thought patterns of pure logic, as Spock observed. That may have changed, however, when V'ger united with Will Decker. ( ) * The behavior of the Andromedan androids on the planet Mudd was guided by logic. The android Norman was even damaged when confronted with the Liar Paradox. ( ) Appendices References to logic * ** ::"Your illogical approach to chess does have its advantages on occasion, captain." :::- Spock, to Kirk ** ::"You cannot succeed, commodore. Your only logical alternative is to return to the ship." :::- Spock, to Commodore Matthew Decker * ** *:"I saw you crying." *:"I did not cry" *:"I was there, I saw the tears." *:"You exaggerate, captain. I recall only one tear." *:"So you were emotionally affected by the music." *:"That is not possible." *:"You still haven't answered my question, Sarek. Is it logical for a Vulcan to cry?" *::- Picard and Sarek *:'"It is illogical for a Vulcan to show anger! Illogical! Illogical! Illogical! Illogical!"'' *::- Sarek, raging against Picard's arguments ** *:"I will not read this or any other statement." *:"If you do not, you will die; all of you will die." *:"Since it is logical to conclude that you will kill us in any event, I choose not to cooperate." *:(enraged) "...I hate Vulcans!" *::Spock and Sela * ** *:"We have all suffered losses at the hands of the Alliance. Nonetheless, logic dictates caution in the face of a superior enemy". *::- ** *:"The question of Commander Worf's motive is relevant. I will allow you to explore this issue but only as far as logic permits". *::- T'Lara * ** *:"One could say that you were both the doubter and the doubted. I do not envy the paradox of logic that you were faced with in that situation." *::- Tuvok *: ** *:"You can use logic to justify almost anything. That's its power, and its flaw." *::- Kathryn Janeway ** *:"Structure, logic, function, control. A structure cannot stand without a foundation. Logic is the foundation of function. Function is the essence of control. I am in control. I am in control." *::- Tuvok, attempting to build a keethera ** *:"Your instincts were correct. However, one day your intuition will fail and you will finally understand that logic is primary above all else. Instinct is simply another term for serendipity." *:"And one day, Mister Vulcan, I'll get you to trust your gut." *::- Tuvok and Neelix, debating the value of logic ** *:"Sing or you will die." *:"Then I'll die." *:"Seven, you are a valued member of this crew. The logical response would be to grant his request." *:"Logic is irrelevant. One day the Borg will assimilate your species despite your arrogance. When that moment arrives, remember me." *::- Seven of Nine refuses to sing for Turanj, despite Tuvok's plea ** *:"We're talking about a woman who has alien tendrils sapping the life out of her. She's obviously not thinking straight." *: "On the contrary. Her concerns are based in logic." *: "Logic?" *: "If the Doctor uses knowledge that Moset gained through his experiments, we would be validating his methods, inviting further unethical research." *::- Tom Paris and Tuvok argue over B'Elanna Torres's refusal to allow a holographic program of Crell Moset to treat her * Movies ** *:"Logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few" *::- Spock *:"Or the one" *::- Kirk ** *:"Logic is the beginning of all wisdom, not the end." *::- Spock *:"Even logic must give way to physics." *::- Spock to Valeris ** *:"Logic offers a serenity Humans seldom experience. The control of feelings, so that they do not control you." *::- to External links * * * de:Logik fr:Logique Category:Academic disciplines Category:Science Category:Philosophy